Morning has broken
by Lady Salieri
Summary: Roberto acenava e sorria para a roda de garotas em volta de si, as vozes abrumadas rondando atrapalhando suas vistas... Onde estaria Ed?


Aquilo parecia interminável.

Roberto acenava e sorria para a roda de garotas em volta de si, as vozes abrumadas rondando atrapalhando suas vistas. Se elas prestassem um pouco mais de atenção em sua figura, teriam visto que o príncipe estava às voltas com os próprios pensamentos, valsando desengonçado pelo salão do Castelo de Nobel Michel.

Ele, então, olhou rapidamente por cima daqueles perfumes: Glenn e Will estavam em situação semelhante à sua, os semblantes tão vazios quanto, refletindo uma polidez exigida pelo cumprimento do dever... Keith e Joshua, por sua vez, conversavam austeros em um canto do salão, afastando qualquer companhia indesejada com a dureza de um levantar de sobrancelhas. Invejou-os por um segundo. Suspirou sem querer, quase se perguntando, com isso, sobre o que fazia ali, se sempre todos os bailes eram iguais, se todas as pessoas eram iguais, se todos os gestos e rituais eram os mesmos, entretanto a resposta cobriu aquela meia pergunta e o fez olhar mais uma vez em volta do salão procurando... Onde estaria Ed?

- _Ladies_, perdoem-me, mas preciso retirar-me por um momento, com licença – ele se curvou ligeiramente, fazendo-lhes uma referência, e se esgueirou para fora do salão, aproveitando uma pequena distração de Alberto, seu mordomo.

Caminhou pelo corredor do castelo e parou no lounge. Sorriu: então ele estava ali... Edward estava sentando em um largo sofá, as pernas cruzadas e os braços estendidos, totalmente relaxado. Ele encarava o teto do Castelo, exaustivamente coberto de pinturas. Em que estaria pensando para o reflexo de seus olhos estar tão turvo, mesmo fitando uma pintura tão bonita?

- Pensei que o hábito de escapar das festas fosse meu, Ed – Roberto disse, divertido.

Príncipe Edward abaixou o olhar em direção a ele e retomou a postura, desconcertado:

- Oh, príncipe Roberto, não esperava...

Os dois se fitaram por um momento, Roberto sorrindo-lhe melancólico e o outro sério, quase incomodado, não conseguindo suportar aquele olhar...

- Por favor, Ed, somos amigos, para que tanta formalidade? O que você está fazendo?

- Estava observando as pinturas do teto do Castelo. Lord Michel tem um excelente gosto, realmente.

- Oh, sim? – Roberto disse, sentando-se ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. – Bom, não sou tão culto nesse setor... Não quis aprender para atormentar Alberto. Conte-me sobre as pinturas, Ed.

Edward olhou-o de soslaio... Ele estava tão perto... Roberto estava ombro a ombro consigo, e nem a quantidade de tecido que separava suas peles era capaz de dissolver o choque daquela proximidade. Seu coração deu um salto desajeitado no peito, fazendo-o respirar oblíquo...

- Quer saber sobre isso deveras, Roberto?

Roberto ergueu as costas do sofá, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

- Por que me pergunta isso?

- Apenas curiosidade. Parecia-me que te divertias no baile acompanhado por todas aquelas garotas... Sempre me pareceste muito confortável ao lado das garotas, fato que a mídia gosta muito de divulgar, no fim das contas – essa indiscrição saltou-lhe à boca, como se outra pessoa a proferisse. Edward mal pôde acreditar que dissera aquilo.

O olhar de Roberto caiu em desânimo:

- Era isso que parecia?

- A mim e, creio, a todos do salão, sim – príncipe Edward tentou manter a serenidade ao proferir aquelas palavras, de maneira a encerrar aquele assunto.

- Oh... – ele disse, os olhos ainda caídos. Em seguida, subitamente, destorceu o próprio semblante, sorrindo e fazendo Edward sorrir de volta, aquilo parecia tão encantador. – Eu prefiro estar aqui compartilhando esse momento contigo.

Roberto voltou a deitar a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Dessa vez, no entanto, deslizou-a um pouco, encostando-a de leve no ombro do príncipe Edward que congelou-se de imediato. Se já lhe parecia difícil controlar aquela tempestade que vivenciava dentro de si, pela simples declaração de Roberto, aquela atitude lhe gritava e o desestabilizava completamente. Sentiu as mãos suando em nervoso, ao mesmo tempo em que o coração batia irregular como as suas próprias vontades. Olhou de relance Roberto que lhe continuava sorrindo. A imagem das garotas, das incontáveis notícias sobre os envolvimentos amorosos de Roberto veio em contramão, fazendo-o desviar o olhar para o outro lado.

- Conte-me sobre as pinturas, Ed. Qual o significado daquelas duas figuras ali? – Roberto insistiu, apontando o dedo em direção a dois anjos que tinha as mãos e os pés entrelaçados em uma pose muito incomum, enquanto outros anjos ao redor deles olhavam em outras direções, desempenhando outras atividades.

Edward olhou a pintura uns segundos em silêncio, retomando o controle sobre si, até dizer:

- É uma pintura renascentista. Florentina, mais precisamente. Se você notar, há diversos planos. Além da perfeição das formas, da leveza e da graciosidade, há uma liberdade de movimentos, ou seja, nessa época, para se ser um grande artista, era necessário saber de geometria, perspectiva e anatomia.

Roberto voltou a erguer a mão, achegando-se ainda mais ao outro. Seu coração se tornava mais inquieto cada vez que se arriscava, mas sentia-se mais arrebatado conforme Edward não oferecia qualquer resistência. Afinal, quando teriam outra oportunidade de compartilhar um momento de privacidade como aquele, longe de Alberto, especialmente, que o seguia e perseguia incansável? E aqueles sentimentos pareciam guardados há tanto tempo que se haviam acumulado e pressionado o peito de Roberto, ao ponto de não mais caber dentro de si... Ele respirou fundo para se manter sóbrio:

- Mas o que a pintura representa para você, Ed?

Edward virou a cabeça em direção ao outro, vendo-o olhar para cima, os olhos refletindo uma curiosidade tão ingênua que o enterneceu. Seu coração parecia grande demais para o peito, grande demais até para o momento. Será que Roberto desconfiaria que ele saíra do baile por não aguentar vê-lo com aquelas garotas? Que ele acompanhava todos seus passos pelos jornais e era tão difícil vê-lo com uma e outra e outra namorada? Será que sabia que ele estava com medo de desfrutar aquele momento porque podia ser um devaneio da sua própria solidão? Edward também levantou a mão, querendo espantar suas próprias interrogações, roçando-a na de Roberto, sob o pretexto de acompanhar o que ele apontara.

- Diz aqueles anjos?

Roberto sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ambos haviam adentrado um caminho sem volta.

- Sim, os anjos...

- Parece-me que eles vivem algo proibido, que acontece no interstício do cotidiano dos demais anjos. Olhe como eles se entrelaçam enquanto os demais estão de costas. Tanto pode ser algo inesperado, quanto algo que não podia estar acontecendo... A ti, o que parece?

A essa altura, sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta, Roberto tinha a cabeça deitada no ombro de Edward, ao passo que este apoiava sua cabeça na do outro.

- A mim me parece que os anjos são assexuados, então não é proibido o que eles estão fazendo. Eles se entrelaçam porque se amam, e a ninguém mais interessa, por isso os demais estão de costas... Acho que... – E então tudo explodiu dentro dele e as palavras não podiam mais ser recolhidas da tempestade – eles são a gente, Ed.

Ao dizer isso, Roberto agarrou a mão de Edward, apertando-a com força. O outro deixou-se levar, invadido por aquela atmosfera. – Enquanto aquelas garotas me importunavam eu só conseguia pensar no quão entediantes são essas festas e o cumprimento do nosso dever. Então me perguntei, "se eu sei que sempre é assim, por que continuo vindo?" Minha resposta é você, Ed... Eu venho para te ver, para conversar contigo e ver como você sorri e é gentil e me abraça com o olhar e me faz sentir protegido... Contigo sou apenas Roberto e não há nada que eu queira mais do que ser apenas isto: o homem.

- Roberto... – Edward quase engasgou com a quantidade de sentimentos que lhe subiu a garganta subitamente.

Roberto o interrompeu:

- Está tudo bem se você não me quiser da maneira como eu te quero... Só precisava te contar o quanto sua presença alegra o meu coração e me deixa feliz e em paz, como se tudo fizesse sentido, como se eu quisesse ter a vida que tenho, porque ela me faz dividir um caminho com você...

Edward sorriu. Entendeu algo na pintura que não havia percebido antes por mais que a tivesse contemplado todo esse tempo: não era a realidade que lhes davam as costas aos anjos, como se eles estivessem equivocados em seu amor, mas os anjos que davam as costas à realidade, justamente para viver o que era proibido. Ele, então, atordoado e urgente em expressar o que sentia, virou o rosto e colou os lábios nos de Roberto, envolvendo-o inteiramente, buscando a língua dele com a sua, roçando-a, sugando-a, tornando-se, súbito, urgente da presença daquele cujo desejo escondeu de si mesmo por tanto tempo.

Esqueceram-se por uns segundos de onde estavam e do escândalo que poderiam causar se alguém os visse. Por uns segundos não eram príncipe Edward tampouco príncipe Roberto, eram, de fato, os anjos entrelaçados da pintura, elevados no teto do Castelo de Nobel Michel.


End file.
